Episode 7853 (16th June 2017)
Plot Rhona explains to Vanessa that she slept well for the first time in ages as she felt safe. Marlon and Paddy apologies to Rhona with Marlon questioning how he got Pierce so wrong. Rhona is glad they believe her. Meanwhile, Pierce wakes up in a cell. He insists to DS Griffiths that there's no case to answer and he cockily rejects legal representation. Faith calls in at the vet's surgery on the pretence of getting advice about gerbils but really she's fishing for gossip. She comments that Pierce is the last person who you'd expect to be dragged off in a police car as he seems so normal. Rhona worries no one will believe her. Rebecca asks Victoria to accompany her to her first scan. Lawrence is smug that he's been invited onto Hotten FM. Adam moans about Victoria dropping everything to take Rebecca to hospital. Robert is concerned at the mention of hospital and is relieved that it's only for a scan but pretends to be indifferent. Pierce tells DS Griffiths that he and Rhona had consensual sex the night she alleges he raped her. He lies that Rhona missed the wedding reception as she was high. He continues his lies by claiming that later that night, Rhona admitted that she was still in love with her ex-husband and asked for a divorce. Pierce paints himself as the victim in the situation and insists all he has ever done is love Rhona. Victoria and Rebecca return from the scan and go for a drink in the pub with Rebecca proudly showing Chrissie the scan photo. Meanwhile, at Home Farm, Ronnie and Lawrence listen to Lawrence's cameo on the radio. They are both shocked when a caller named Tim calls up the station and claims Lawrence is a murderer as he killed his brother. Lawrence states the accusation is ludicrous and denies recognising the caller's voice. Ross winds Robert up about Rebecca so Robert demands the money he paid in blackmail to Ross. Ross asks Aaron what Robert needs to do for him to dump him. Pierce continues to paint Rhona as an untrustworthy addict until DS Griffiths tells him there were no traces of painkillers in Rhona's system on the day of the attack. The detective explains to Pierce that Rhona attended a Sexual Assault Referral Centre on the day of the attack, and uses the findings of the medical report to poke holes in Pierce's story. To explain Rhona's injuries, Pierce tells DS Griffiths that Rhona liked it rough and brings up their sex tape as evidence to back up his story. Ronnie questions Lawrence about the allegations as they were very specific. Drunk Ross continues wind up Robert. Victoria orders Robert to get his head around Rebecca having his child. Robert vows to make Ross pay. Paddy says sorry to Rhona for believing Pierce about her being on drugs. He assures Rhona that this is the beginning of the end and things will get better. Rhona receives a call from the police. Lawrence employs Dean to find the mystery caller. When Dean leaves, Lawrence tells Chrissie that Dean is a security expert. Paddy comforts Rhona as Pierce has been let go, although he isn't allowed near the village. Marlon and Vanessa are disgusted and question what happens next. Rhona reminds them that Pierce is a good lair, and even if her case gets to court, it will be her word against his, Pierce will probably get away with it. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *DS Griffiths - Sean McKenzie *Dean - Danny Ryder Locations *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and kitchen *Hotten Police Station - Cell and interview room *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Reception *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar *Home Farm - Kitchen and office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,900,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes